恋距離遠愛 (Renkyori En'ai)
|-| Miku ver. = |singers = Hatsune Miku |producers = DECO*27 (music, lyrics) * Memai (illust) * CyoME (video) |links = }} |-| Luka ver. = |singers = Megurine Luka |producers = DECO*27 (music, lyrics) * Chitora (illust) |links = }} Background Being the fourth song DECO*27 had uploaded to Nico Nico Douga, this song was just entering the VOCALOID Hall of Fame, until a succeeding version of the song were made in collaboration with utaite , where the song gained more popularity. The song is about how emotionally trying it can be to be in a long distance relationship, and how strange it feels when the one you love isn't there to share your experiences with you. The name of the song itself is a pun on 遠距離恋愛 (Enkyori Ren'ai - Meaning "Long Distance Love Affair"), where the two characters for "Love" are separated by the characters generally meaning "Distance", essentially meaning "The Distance Separating Love". Within the lyrics of this song, DECO*27 uses kanji and katakana to represent the changes in point-of-view within the song; One person in the relationship uses kanji for the pronouns of "You" and "I", as well as using the male form of the pronouns, while the other person in the relationship uses katakana for "You" and "I", and uses the female form of the pronoun for "I". From this we can infer that this song is also specifically about a relationship between a boy and a girl, albeit both perspectives being sung by one vocalist. A few days after posting this version, a self-cover sung by Megurine Luka was also posted, with a different illustrator and slightly different lyrics, which were not used for succeeding versions of the song. The Luka version of the song, albeit not being the most popular, was the first version of the song to be sold, on an indie single titled deco 27. The original Miku version of the song was not put on an album, however a retake of this song with a new mix and master was exclusive to DECO*27's first indie album, Sou Ai -so i-. A completely redone version of the song using a new instrumental was on limited editions of DECO*27 VOCALOID COLLECTION 2008~2012. Succeeding versions DECO*27 (chorus) |producers = DECO*27 (music, lyrics, electric guitar, acoustic guitar), Suigita Miou (strings), 真 (electric guitar), Azuchi Takahide (bass), Fukuda Yoko (drums), Terada Yasuhiko (sound engineering), Umemura Ryo (mastering), Project NINA (direction, plan), akka (animation, design), mirto (animation), Ta-k (motion design), 矛盾 (special thanks) |categories = Human Version; Remaster; Rearrangement |links = yt 4NShEKYoPXw; nn 1320932577 |description = A rearrangement and remaster of the song, featuring the lyrics of the original Miku version, sung by utaite Topi. This version of the song was put on the EGOMAMA / Renkyori En'ai EP. }} Lyrics |-| Miku ver. = |-|Approved English Lyrics (Miku ver.)= Written by an unknown artist, this version of the lyrics has been used in the closed captions of the official video to a succeeding version of the song which uses the same Japanese lyrics. I hold my breath, yeah it's painful I take a breath, three-two-one but it's painful, it's still painful why is it that you aren't here? I can breathe, I'm living I'm living, but I'm lonely. still I'm living, laughing and living why is that you aren't here...? hey, you can laugh. hey, you can cry hey, you can get angry. you can love me hey, you can kiss me. hey, you can hold me hey, you can make me yours only I can see you, I'm happy I'm living, so I'm lonely. I'll stop time, so I say. I pray "please", unteach... hey, can I laugh? hey, can I cry? hey, can I get angry? can I love you? hey, can I kiss you? hey, can I hold you? can I make you only mine... hey, you can laugh. hey, you can cry hey, you can get angry. you can love me hey, you can kiss me. hey, you can hold me hey, you can make me yours only "you're laughing." "so are you." "are you crying?" "so are you." "I love you." "so do I." "we'll meet again." "I'll be waiting." I'll be waiting. |-| Luka ver. = External links Unofficial Category:Original songs Category:Japanese songs Category:Songs featuring Hatsune Miku Category:Songs featuring Megurine Luka Category:Songs featured exclusively in albums Category:Self-covers Category:Remastered songs